The objective of this proposal is to utilize tissue cultured retinal pigment epithelium cells to create a reproducible animal model of preretinal membrane formation and retinal wrinkling in the rabbit eye similar to that found in human massive periretinal proliferation (MPP). This animal model will utilize a highly inbred strain of rabbits, the B-J strain, to allow large numbers of retinal pigment epithelium cells to be injected into the vitreous cavity of one eye of other members of the B-J rabbit strain. Surgical procedures consisting of lens extraction, vitrectomy, and experimental retinal detachment will be performed to provide appropriate conditions for the formation of preretinal membranes.